


sweater weather

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [15]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Power Bottom, Sharing Body Heat, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: it's cold. dejun and yangyang warm themselves up.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	sweater weather

it's cold.

winter paints the earth silver and their cheeks rogue, and ice crystals bite into their skin as they trudge through the blanket of snow at their feet. winter outlines their short breaths and freezes their fingertips, and brings them closer to each other in search of reprieve. yangyang's arm snakes around dejun's waist, tracing nonsensical patterns into the clothed skin.

it sends a shiver running up his spine, but that isn't entirely from the temperature.

dejun soon finds himself pushed through their shared apartment door, pinned to the wall with hot breath fanning his chapped lips. he looks up through lidded eyes, meeting an intense gaze. there's wonderful galaxies in the window to yangyang's soul, he thinks. there's desire swirling in the depths of dark rippling lakes, he thinks. he thinks he gets lost in them, thinks his hands come up to grip at his lover's shoulders, thinks he lets out a breathless plead.

yangyang was never one to deny him of anything, and his cravings are satiated.

lips meet, and teeth flash out to nip teasingly. lips meet, and the hand at the side of his head comes up to tangle in his hair and tug at it in such a way that makes him pliant. lips meet, and a moan bubbles out the back of his throat when a tongue swipes a streak of want on him.

he was never one to deny yangyang of what he already owned, and he lets himself be taken.

the weight of another is familiar in his mouth, and dejun relishes the pressure until yangyang pulls back. before he can whine in complaint, he lets out a choked noise at how kisses are being trailed down to his collarbone and how he's being lifted from the ground. he wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist like yangyang's a precious present to be unravelled only by him, like he's a gift to be received with a welcoming embrace.

he forces his eyelids to flutter open and he expects predatory demeanor, sureness in movements and crackling embers carefully constituted to exhibit control. he doesn't expect wild flitting gazes and beautiful blooms of red, he doesn't expect frantic gesticulations and clumsiness brought upon by lust.

yangyang looks beautiful when he's falling apart under dejun's fingertips. 

the power courses through his veins like it's being fed into his system by the other's meekness, the flame of passion spreads like a spark to mountains of dry hay and he smiles. he curls his lips upwards in a way that's sure to ruin, to etch itself in the other's memory, to flash by like a fleeting image when he closes his eyes. he leans in and mutters his affirmations, not missing the way yangyang tenses up when he whispers into sensitive ears and drags his tongue against the shell. he doesn't miss the way yangyang's hold on him becomes tighter when he bites firmly on the flesh of his exposed collarbone, nor the way he picks up the pace when dejun grinds his hip against him to let them both feel it.

dejun feels himself being laid down gently onto the lavish sheets of their bed, and he lets the fire consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is practice pls dont kill me
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
